


In Memory

by Myceratops



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Mentioned Athena/Janey, Multi, Poor Rhys, Rhys has a crush, Zer0 they/them pronouns, and these hard times we are going through, kinda pre-slash if you squint, this is for the fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myceratops/pseuds/Myceratops
Summary: Rhys never thought his friends could hate him so much.He's gonna cry about this later.





	In Memory

There is the brief sound of a terrified scream right before Rhys’ head snaps to the side with an audible crack, the feeling of hitting the floor hurt less.

Rhys doesn't move for a second, just lays there with his nose mashed painfully against the concrete. He blinks back his shock after a moment and let's out a pathetic moan. A sharp ‘eep!’ has him try to lift his head to the sound but instead his forehead meets cool ground once more as a boot firmly holds his head down.

“ _Don't fucking move_!” a feminine voice shrieks, she sounds frightened “Or you'll get the wrench again!”

“Tina?”

A gasp “Beanpole speaks another word to momma and she'll have to leave you in the thresher pits,”

Rhys laughs, despite that it only hurts his head more “Tina I think you gave me a concussion,” he says after the pain spiked horridly and meekly begs “Please stop stepping on me,”

The foot shifts from his head to his back so small mercies. “Ya know, with your ugly face hidden-” the foot is joined my another and the pressure increases by a great amount. “You kinda look like my boytoy Rhee Ray,” Rhys groans again at the fourteen year old standing on top of him “Same exact bootay too, hmm,”

This kid has _got_ to stop making those comments about him, he'll be beaten to death, that is if she doesn't do it first “Tina please stop,” and he manages to turn his head a little but can't see her from her position.

Tina claps her hands together, bouncing a bit and definitely bruising Rhys’ poor body “Oh you even got that ECHO port, Rhee Ray-” the bouncing stops.

Rhys sighs in relief when the weight off him disappears and very nearly goes to sleep right there, oh no concussion, sleep bad, stay awake, but his eyes are shutting when a body plops down next to him, face inches from his own, startling him back to awareness.

They stare at each other warily, blue eyes narrowed dangerously and flitting around his face as if memorizing it, he gets a sign she's done when one of them unfocuses and starts to drift way off to the side.

“What in the actual fuck titties is _on your face_?”

He's out before she can finish the question.

When he wakes up it's in a chair. A chair he's tied to. A lawn chair. The lawn chair that's tied to Rhys.

He's also definitely not in Tina’s workshop anymore, which, _yay,_ but this doesn't seem any better. Five pairs of eyes staring at him, familiar ones.

“Hey guys,” his voice cracks “Long time,”

A bright red **:(** appears Zer0 helmet and Rhys doesn't even have time to feel guilty for something before the lawn chair is shoved and Rhys lands awkwardly in it, trying not to wince at the shouting accompanied by the action.

“I DON'T LIKE CATERPILLARS ON STICKS, SCALP HIM TILL HE'S DEAAAAAD!”

“A fine idea buddy,” Gaige’s head pokes around Krieg’s shaking from anger body “We could make a brush,”

Rhys slumps, expression exhausted “Why did I stay of this godforsaken planet?”

“BONETRAIN!” Is the answer he's given, everyone nods sagely at the wise words.

Someone finally decides to fix the chair and set him upright, Rhys bites back the feeling of his stomach rolling with the chair clacking back to the ground and absently says “What would I do without you?”

The hands on the chair still for a moment and the helmet buffers for a moment before **(◕‿◕✿)**

Rhys flushes red, definitely the blood rushing to his head, nothing else.

Fiona gags in the corner of his eye, Scooters smile drops and starts making faces the moment the Con-woman glances at him, she rolls her eyes and takes his hand stoically looking forward. Scooters smiling again.

“You are not getting out of this Rhys,” she says.

Rhys got that thank you, not so much of what IT was.

“I don't…”

That's when he sees the blade Zer0 is holding. Very sharp, too sharp.

“Oh god I knew this day would come, betrayal follows me everywhere,”

Gaige’s snorts loud enough that he hears it over Krieg’s increasingly vocal mutterings “Dude this is all your fault man,”

“I'll pay you, please just don't do this,” he says voice shaky

Gaige looks like she's thinking about it for a moment before casually saying “Nah,” is if this was like asking to take out the trash, which Gaige has started a house fire over, twice.

“Tina paid us to do it, she's really upset with you,” Fiona peers at her nails with feigned interest.

“I'll do anything, _anything_ ,” he notices that Zer0 is moving the blade closer to his face, ready to disfigure him, and speaks faster “Hey hey hey, no, no, this is fucking barbaric, I thought we were friends?! Fuck, _fuckfuck_ , Please I'm begging you!”

The metal touches his skin, the red smiley face makes it look like the color of blood.

“This is for your own good,” Fiona’s smile is the stuff of nightmares. The knife starts to move.

_He screams the entire time._

Zer0 takes a few steps back when they’re finished, and joins the others. They all nod stiffly, approval of Zer0’s work with a blade evident, even Krieg has finally stopped shaking. Fiona fiddles with her communicator for a moment before stonily saying the job was finished.

A squeal of happiness greets back, words incoherent.

Rhys shoves the now untied rope off himself and staggers out of the lawn chair to his feet.

 _“I hate all of you_ ,” he feel like he should spit, should he spit? Nah, he's not gonna spit.

Scooter scuffs one of his badly scarred legs against the floor, looking at least a little guilty “Aw shucks Cyborg, Janey said you wouldn't be allowed to the wedding like that and Tina nearly killed you, we had no choice,”

“ _I hope that this helps/ You are very handsome like this/ Please don’t do it again_ ,”

He almost believes that if he still had his moustache it would hide the blush exploding across his face. He pouts and goes to shake his head, intent on going into detail about leaving the planet to protect his facial hair from harm when his head spikes with an explosion of pain.

"Can someone please get me a health hypo before I vomit?"

**Author's Note:**

> SHAVE IT SHAVE IT SHAVE IT SHAVE IT
> 
> I'll love my Beanpole anyways but dear God SHAVE IT SHAVE IT SHAVE IT GEARBOXPLEASEPLEASEJESUSCHRIST
> 
> That ugly mustache, it is gonna haunt my dreams but if Rhys really loves it so much I guess I'm gonna have to learn how to draw facial hair. That boy is lucky I love him.


End file.
